Electrical plug connections which are embodied according to the principle of a plug and a socket are known from the market, the socket having two or more contact elements, between which the plug—embodied as a flat pin, for example—may be inserted to establish an electrical connection. Such electrical plug connections are manufactured for a variety of possible applications and are installed in corresponding terminals.
Such an electrical plug connection is known, for example, from an electromagnetic pressure valve from patent publication DE 103 51 504 A1.